1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus applied to a digital camera, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image recording apparatus storing an image signal in a directory having any one of circularly successive predetermined number of identification numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is appropriate that image files are scattered to a plurality of directories in order to efficiently manage a vast number of image signals recorded on a recording medium. If time information and a circularly successive directory number are assigned to the directory at a time of creating the directory, a latest directory can be specified on the basis of the time information and an oldest directory is specified by the directory number. Furthermore, in a case the directory number has limitations in number, if the oldest directory is erased at a time the directory number is used up, it is possible to reserve the directory number to be assigned to a new directory. Thus, it is possible to hold a new image signal on the recording medium by priority with efficiently utilizing the directory number limited in number.
However, in a case an arbitrary directory is erased, unless the directory is the oldest directory, it is impossible to utilize a directory number lacked by the erasure. This is because when the lacked directory number is assigned to the new directory, the directory number is not successive in order of creating the directory, and therefore, it is difficult to manage the image signal. Accordingly, even if room for assigning the directory number is obtained by erasing the arbitrary directory, the oldest directory has to be erased at a time of creating the novel directory, and therefore, efficiency of using the directory number decreases.